


night after night

by thehypestpuff



Series: Demon/Church AU [3]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, If You Squint - Freeform, Minor Kunikida Hanamaru/Tsushima Yoshiko, also being yoshiko is still suffering tm, luckily mari is able to cheer her up :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehypestpuff/pseuds/thehypestpuff
Summary: The forest became an accustomed place to hideout for Yoshiko. At least there she can seclude herself and indulge in self-loathing and heartache. No one can bother her...or so she thought. (written by my gf, edited/proofread by me)





	night after night

**Author's Note:**

> made this a teen & up rating to be safe :v also as of now, i'll post any new story we have on to here first and then onto tumblr shortly after.

Contradiction was often the source of troubles and a path no one would want to walk. But what does one do when that path is more or less forced under the feet. Yoshiko was less than fortunate to be nailed to such a path. She was a walking contradiction as far as she was concerned. Wanting to be a hunter for the church yet carrying the burden of a demon's power. The path she was forced to traverse was lonely but she had long accepted the fact that loneliness would consume her. In her own cold eyes, she didn't belong to live among the ones she cared most about. As such it made so much sense that those same individuals would be better without her to plague their senses with her terrible power as well as the plaguing of her appearance. As if her arm wasn't enough. 

Her afflicted arm was bad, but it indeed got worse. Horns painfully began to protrude from her skull and a grotesque tail shaped from her lower back. The burning as her demonic appendages grew was constantly dragging her into agony. There were times where she would rather die than let her body be consumed by the curse she felt was forced upon her. However there was always something keeping her alive. Not a feeling but a person. Hanamaru, in a sense, was the only thing that pressed her on to keep living, although it appeared to be more of a hellish loop. 

As much as she wanted to see her, she refused. It was as if her mind was on a constant shift. The desire to seek her out to keep her safe and sate her emotions to also wanting to stay away from her for the same reasons. Needless to say she spent hour upon hour of self-reflection. Really what else was there to do in her situation? After all her drive to keep breathing was also someone she couldn't bring herself to face. Contradiction at its best she supposed.

"Her parents did teach her to stay away from monsters. I guess I'm helping her with that." She mumbled with her head hugged in her arms. Yoshiko couldn't think of anything to do but wallow in self-pity. There was one thing she had always wondered about herself and it was quite haunting. Why would God give her such a wonderful church family to live with, but curse her with being the very thing that was a scourge to the land and the church? It made no sense and it made her angry. 

That irritating train of thought suddenly disappeared with the sound of a voice. A voice clearly sinister, but put on a facade of kindness. "I can tell by your face what you're thinking. I have a hypothesis, perhaps God is punishing you! As for what I don't know but God does more to hurt people than to help them in my eyes~"

Yoshiko turned to the voice and snapped back, "Easy for a demon to say." 

It would respond with a chuckle. "Aha, that's rich coming from you, Yoshiko-chan~" 

Yoshiko looked into the forest brush where she had wandered to try and see the owner of the voice. She knew the person but she felt uneasy being unable to see her. 

"Scared? That's unlike you." As if out of nowhere the voice took shape, stepping out of the brush with her body forming seemingly out of nothing but blackness. Tall and young with similar appendages to Yoshiko, except with more prominent horns, along with scales that lined her cheeks.  
Her eyes were devoid of anything remotely positive and her lips curled into a devilish grin. A clawed finger twirled her blonde hair as she eyed Yoshiko up and down. "You've got nothing to fear~" She stated with now open arms as if requesting a hug. 

Yoshiko grimaced and avoided eye contact. "It has nothing to do with fear, you're just a pain in the ass." 

The other demon set her arms down and chuckled dryly. "Is running away going to solve whatever problem you're having? Have you been taking notes from a comic book or something?" The blonde questioned with mocking intent to which the half-demon stayed silent to. 

However she kept speaking. "Oh, but I do know what your problem is! You're turning faster every day and you want to keep it a secret from your girlfriend, she is your girlfriend right? Or are you protecting her? Not only her, but Kanan and the church too; Dia as well even though we both know she'll have your head on a pike the moment she finds you." There was a scoff followed by a disapproving nod of her head. "Sometimes I wish you were more elusive with your train of thought. It's not fun playing with such a predictable mind."

Yoshiko felt her hand grip and tremble around the tsuka of her blade. It was hard not to swing at the irritating demon but she forced herself to remain composed. Rather than retreat and be hesitant she spat it out outright.  
"Nail on the head. I bet you feel accomplished. Although I guess it takes being a former nun to know people the way you do. Sister Mari was a wonderful source of confession, I'll be honest. I already know you have eyes and ears everywhere so it's pointless to ask how you're aware of it all." Her hand relaxed yet remained on her weapon. "Are you bored or do you want something? Those are the only times you drag yourself into the open."

Mari rolled her eyes and cradled her cheek. "As sharp as you are predictable. Hmmm...I guess I'm bored but I came to ask some questions." 

Yoshiko eyed her with a raised brow. "Get straight to the point." 

The blonde approaches Yoshiko till they were mere inches from one another. "Wouldn't it be nice..," Her clawed hand would quickly grasp at Yoshiko's and raise it, her grip strong. 

Surprised, Yoshiko tried to pull back but Mari had her locked, "If you didn't have to hide?" 

Yoshiko gave a questioned expression but before she could ask anything her eyes widened and she could feel her breath cease. Her scaled arm was human. She had hands instead of claws and skin instead of hard scales. There was no chance to react further as she felt Mari's opposite claw vise over her forehead with an aggressive grip. Pain was immediately present and it was beyond agonizing. It was if her horns retreated into her skull as they seemed to disappear. "Wouldn't it be great…?" 

Yoshiko had since began to yell and scream as she mustered strength to throw Mari off. Mari simply backed away and stepped back slowly. "Let me know your answer soon~"

Yoshiko felt a cold sweat and her entire body trembled. It seemed like it was just a spell as her arm returned to looking as demonic as it did and her horns were still there. The girl started panting hard and looking over herself frantically. Her vision shifted from clear to blurry and she felt streams down her cheeks. Panting mixed with low weeping, but her weeping wasn't out of sadness, instead it was out of anger as she let the demon mess with her head and badly at that. The last she saw of Mari was her grinning face as her form disappeared into the blackness of night. 

Yoshiko began wiping her eyes and started to try and gather herself. Seeing what Mari was able to do scared her even if it was more than likely a spell for illusions. She was far too shaken to even stand and instead decided to curl up on the ground. How could she face anyone in a pitiful state, especially Hanamaru? It was in that moment more than any other where she wanted to belong nowhere and with no one.


End file.
